Midnight Symphonies
by starlight-kisses
Summary: [AxC and others] It only took two reluctant souls, a gang of devious matchmakers, a few exlovers from here and there, bitter memories and a melody of promise to whip up a speacial dinner for two.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The crossing of fate changes the life of the lead singer of Destiny, the most known band in Japan, Athrun Zala and a model famous for her body as well as her past occupation, Cagalli Yula Attha.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One – Midsummer Night Dream

The sound of the bright red electric guitar blasted through the pavilion and into the night sky as the skilled fingers of the guitarist strummed them with familiarity. Sweat dropped from his forehead as the different colored spotlights were focused on him, Athrun Zala with the howling and whistling of his fans added to the intensity of the night air.

His deep melodious voice mixed with the perfectly composed notes of the guitars and drums. His emerald green eyes closed as he sang and played passionately. And soon his singing was joined by the light voice of the brown haired man, playing as lively, beside him. Some women at the right of the stage started screaming and calling his name wildly. "Kira!!" the younger women jumped and screamed, their eyes shining admiringly at Kira Yamato. Another of the band's guitarist.

As the song neared its climax, the drum's beat grew faster. The steel blue eyes of the drummer looked intently at the crowd, pride and adrenaline pumping through his veins. Yzak Joule gave a small smile and though he was behind, his fans did not miss the heartbreakingly gorgeous smile of his.

"Shinn!!" a group of people in the middle of the crowd suddenly yelled, their arms rose as they cheered of the raven haired bass guitarist.

Shinn Asuka's body bent backwards as if some heavy force was being pressed against his chest as he strummed his bass in delight. His strumming hand rose up high as he played a sizzling G cord, his head jerked back, following the movement of his arm. His piercing red eyes reflected the bright lights all around him with a grin on his face as he waved to his fans for the slightest second.

And soon the song ended, the sound of the guitar and drums slowly fading away. Deep emerald eyes revealed themselves to the crowd, making the whole crowd cheer and jump in delight as Athrun waved and smiled at them.

"Don't get too excited yet" Shinn said, picking up the microphone on the floor not too far away from where he stood. "The night is still young and more music awaits you all!"

The crowed cheered. True, it was only half past eight, and tonight was the day most awaited, The Midsummer Night Runway Project. This event was held in one of the Clyne facilities which could house over five thousand people. The place was well lit tonight with lights of all colors hanging from the high roof with the best speakers on all sides.

There was also a well furnished loft, there sat the VIP guesses who were specially invited to watch the nights most awaited event, Lacus Clyne's showcase of her awaited midsummer dream designs. People from Blaze, a popular magazine company were seated there. Paradise Enterprise, which composed of the highly acclaimed designers from all around the world, was there to witness this event. Other reporters and mass Medias from all over Japan were also there.

The crowd settled down a bit as Destiny, Athrun's band left the stage. The spotlights were all left close, only a dim pink light was left opened and men in black started clearing the stage. The people in the center moved to the sides as the crewmen connected the runway to the center stage and soon everyone got excited again. The plain white stage was then carpeted with a wine red velvet cloth with fine complex embroideries at the side.

The lights went on again and wandered around the whole place for awhile like disco and then stopped at the center of the stage.

XXXXXXXXX

A limousine pulled up at the backdoors of the Clyne facility. A bulky man wearing a black suit opened the door and bowed respectfully at the figure which emerged from within the car.

"Miss Clyne"

Lacus Clyne smiled at them all. Her pink hair beautifully curved at her shoulders and down to her waist. She was wearing a one piece tube wine gown which reached down to her ankles with a slit on the right coming up a little below her thigh. A beautiful embroidery of a crimson dragon stitched from below her right chest, its body twisting down with its tail meeting where the slit started. A semi-translucent chiffon cloth wrapped tightly around her waist which formed a ribbon at her left side, adding more to the simple yet elegant gown of hers. Her feet were adorned with a pair of hot pink stilettos with a crystal anklet, adding a unique touch.

There by the backdoor entrance, stood Kira Yamato, her boyfriend, smiling at her. She caught his gaze and waved as she started walking towards the facility.

"Has Cagalli arrived?" Lacus asked, pertaining to her special guest.

Kira nodded, "She's been here about twenty minuets ago, and I think she's getting ready for the show now"

Lacus entered the narrow carpeted hallway, eyes searching for Cagalli Yula Attha's dressing room.

"So I'll catch you later" Kira smiled as he walked the opposite direction when they reached the model's room.

Lacus smiled back, giving the brown haired man a kiss on the cheek "Later". Turning her attention back to the door, she raised a fine hand and knocked.

"In a while!" a voice from inside said "Oh, it's you Lacus" the blonde girl grinned when she opened the door.

"Sorry I was late Cagalli"

Cagalli pulled the girl in, both sitting down on provided fluffy cushions. "I heard Kira outside"

Lacus giggled "Yes, your brother was outside".

Then turning to the clothes rack, she pointed to the piece of clothing at the very right. "I want you to wear only that tonight, Cagalli"

The blonde gave her friend confused look, "I thought you were featuring a lot today?"

Lacus nodded, "But the others can cover that, I want you to wear my best design" she gave Cagalli a wide smile and left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli could hear the host speaking, which meant that the show was about to start already. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall of her dressing room, "9:15" it said. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror again, making sure that the gown fitted her just right. The baby pink –almost white- spaghetti gown looked like it was for some cocktail party, with a neckline low enough to show some cleavage. With a white scarf-like fur which covered her neck and hanged down to her side. The dress ended a little above her knee, a gigantic butterfly embroidered on her dress at the stomach part with beads and sequins. She looked somewhere between butterfly and snow queen, in her opinion but nevertheless, she liked the dress. She twirled around, liking how the white stilettos clicked against the floor. Her blonde hair fell a little above her shoulder giving her a natural and sexy look.

Soon music started playing and she knew that the show has officially started. She heard a knock on her door and a woman who said "You're up in twenty" meaning that in twenty minuets, they will do her final preparations which included the hair and the make-up.

She left her dressing room, outside other models were filling up either to walk in the runway or get their faces done. She walked the opposite direction where all the others were, being Cagalli Yula Attha, she had her own make-up artist and hair stylist, always the same one who helped her with the looks during different modeling or photo shoot events.

She blindly turned right, not looking properly if there was anyone there. Then like a thunder bolt, she felt herself collide with someone but instead of meeting the cold floor, she fell on something rather warm.

Opening her tightly clenched eyes, she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding only to meet a pair of tantalizing emerald eyes. She could feel a blush creep up her neck as she noticed their close proximity. It was Athrun Zala

"Uh, I think I want to stand now" Cagalli lamely said, her pale cheeks slowly turning pink.

Athrun blinked, "Sorry" he smiled sheepishly while helping the blonde stand. His eyes were still on her, an amused smile played on his lips as he watched her straightened up her dress. "You look wonderful tonight Miss Cagalli"

Cagalli rolled her eyes at him "Don't miss Cagalli me," she told him "It's only Cagalli, it isn't as if we really don't know each other"

Athrun chuckled, "Well, true". He and Cagalli Yula Attha's older brother, Kira Yamato were best friends.

"I have to go now Athrun" Cagalli waved as she walked past him and towards to the room not to far from where they stood.

Athrun just stood there and watched her disappearing figure. He first actually met Cagalli on a recent music tour in Hokkaido, when she was doing a commercial shoot for Elthman Enterprises, their friend's company. It was also that day when he found out that Kira's sister was actually adopted.

Athrun shook his head and remembered why he was headed outside, to get himself a cup of latte now with the image of Cagalli going through his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cagalli look here!" a brunette photographer yelled as Cagalli posed. The blonde smiled at Miriallia Haww, the head of the photo staff of Elthman Enterprises as she took her pictures. Cagalli walked the whole stage after that, posing for photographers from different magazines and newspaper alike.

Soon, she returned backstage, earning a few excited shrieks and compliments from the other models with her as she walked to the lounge where Lacus was waiting for her. It was already around midnight and she wanted to seat somewhere, the heels were killing her.

Lacus opened the door for her when she reached her destination. "Cagalli you looked great out there!" she praised "My dress looked so perfect on you!"

Cagalli smiled shyly, "The dress was really wonderful, and every one loved it"

Lacus shook her head, a smile still on her lips, "They loved the dress because it was on you"

"You think so?"

Lacus laughed in glee, "I know so, and men couldn't even take their eyes off you"

Cagalli blushed, "Wha-what…?"

The pop star giggled and changed the topic. "Anyway, I have to get going now; do you have a ride home?" Lacus asked

The blonde nodded, "Kira would drive me home"

Lacus smiled "That's great;" she stood up followed by Cagalli "I'm glad the show tonight was a success!"

Cagalli smiled back "Yeah, I'd be expecting your clothes to be a big hit this season" she commented as they neared the backstage exit.

"I'm sure it will" another voice spoke

The two women visibly tensed, "My god Kira, you scared me" Lacus said, calming down after she saw her.

Kira gave a soft chuckle and walked towards Lacus and his sister. "Sorry" he whispered, dropping a ward kiss on the pop star's cheek before fondly patting the top of Cagalli's hair.

"Hey! I'm not a cat" the blonde protested against her brother's action.

The three of them went out the facility and waited for Lacus' limo to arrive.

"See you tomorrow Lacus?" Kira asked as Lacus entered the limo.

"Of course, tomorrow"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So you'll be out tomorrow?" Cagalli nonchalantly asked her brother as they drove through the highway leading home.

Kira nodded, his violet eyes never leaving the road. "We're all going out for lunch tomorrow" he informed her

"You mean with Athrun and all the others?"

Kira gave her a nod, "Dearka and Milly are also going to be there, according to Yzak"

"That's great!" Cagalli beamed at her brother and looked outside at the passing scenery with a smile playing at her lips "It's been a long time since we all hanged out together huh?" she thought aloud.

The sound of the car's engine echoed through the almost empty road as a comfortable silence settled between the siblings.

"Tonight has been great, don't you agree?"

Kira smiled, "Yeah, it has been great…"

"By the way Kira, how's your new song coming?"

The brunette spared a glance at his sister, "Athrun's been working hard on it" he chuckled lightly "You know he's a perfectionist…"

Cagalli chuckled as well "Yeah, he is"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes: Hope you liked guys liked it, and sorry if there are some grammatical errors I didn't spot. I don't have a beta but having one would really help, any volunteers? Hahaha, I rarely bite.

Please send in your reviews, any comments and suggestions are very much welcomed!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Hollow Sounds

Athrun Zala grabbed his keys which lay on the counter top and wore his shoes. It was bright and sunny day that day therefore he felt fresh and relaxed despite the tiring activities the night before.

He glanced at his watch and muttered something incoherent under his breath. It was 11:30 already and he had promised Kira that he'd be at restaurant by 11:40. Hurriedly, he climbed into his black convertible, turned on the ignition and drove off.

Athrun Zala hated to be late.

In his younger years, Athrun had been well disciplined by his father, Patrick Zala, to always be punctual. His father would always get angry even if he was six seconds behind schedule, and so even though he didn't have to meet his father, it was a habit he grew to follow.

During his drive, he momentarily forgot which restaurant to go to, and only until he saw a familiar car did he remember.

He continued on his peaceful car drive until he stopped by the stoplight. He gripped the leather stirring wheel when he glanced at his watch again. 11:41. He was late.

Athrun sighed; he obviously couldn't do anything about it anymore. Looking out the window of the passenger seat, he noticed that he had stopped in front of a music store with different kinds of instruments displayed behind the thick glass. He then realized that the song playing on the radio was a familiar tune.

"'_Cause all I can do is hold on…"_

"_And wait for you to set me free…" _

The light turned green again and he continued his way to the restaurant. He remembered that shop and tune all too well. It was where _they_ bought their first guitars. And it was _her_ melody.

Suddenly, today didn't look so good anymore.

Athrun caught sight of the green sign where the restaurant he was supposed to meet Kira was. He took his cell phone from the passenger seat and stuffed it into his pant pocket, climbed out his car as soon as he had parked.

"Athrun!" a voice called

"Hey…" Athrun gave a wave at Kira and Shinn who were waiting for him at the restaurant entrance.

"You're late" Shinn snickered at the blue-haired man with a grin pasted on his face.

The emerald-eyed guitarist smacked him on the arm and rolled his eyes. "Whatever"

"Even Cagalli got here before you" the black-haired man continued, laughing a little afterwards.

"Quit it Shinn" Kira nudged him and entered the restaurant, followed by the other two men.

Athrun caught sight of the blonde and unconsciously smiled, he spared a wave to his other friends though he didn't mind them as much as the blonde. What happened the night before was still playing in his head, not that anything really happened but for some odd reason he found her looking even more beautiful up close.

"Just arrived Athrun?" Cagalli asked while sipping her iced tea.

"Yeah, I kind off overslept" he gave her a sheepish grin and found himself sitting beside her.

The blonde laughed, "Sure you did"

"So what do you want to have Athrun?" Lacus asked as she passed Athrun a menu and looked back at hers.

He scanned the menu after finding nothing quite appetizing, he turned to the one sitting next to him "What will you have Cagalli?" he asked quietly

Cagalli bit her lower lip, eyes still searching the menu. "I don't know" she finally answered, then looked at the seafood column again, "Sea bass I guess".

"Hm, good choice" Athrun whispered too softly for anyone to hear. "I guess I'll get the same" he mumbled before telling Kira his and Cagalli's order.

"So everyone got what they want?" Kira, who was sitting in front of Cagalli and beside Lacus asked, making sure that everyone had placed their orders before motioning for the waiter to prepare their food.

Everyone nodded and the waiter made his way towards the bar.

Almost everyone from 'the group' was there. Dearka Elthman and his fiancé, Miriallia Haww who were to be wed in three months time. Yzak Joule and his girlfriend Shiho Hahnenfuss. Kira Yamato with his girlfriend, Lacus Clyne and of course three, Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha, Shinn Asuka the only once who didn't have their significant others.

"I swear Athrun, you need to get yourself a girlfriend" Dearka commented with mock sympathy, then turned to Cagalli "You too Cagalli".

"But you two look like a couple already" Shiho smiled widely at the two.

Kira laughed "They do".

Both Athrun and Cagalli blushed. "Shut up" Cagalli said, trying to calm the color of her face while Athrun just faked a cough while looking the opposite direction of where his blonde friend sat.

Yzak burst out laughing. "Oh god Zala, if only I could get a picture of your face right now!"

"Lay off" Athrun mumbled, the color on his face was fading. He stole a quick glance at Cagalli who was now pretending to type a message on her cell phone, the color of her face only fairly visible.

Obviously she was trying to distract herself.

"Or Shinn and Cagalli…" Milly added. "If Athrun doesn't want to be Cagalli's that is…"

Shinn blushed at Milly's words. "So I'm just an extra?" he said bitterly. Not bad though, he thought.

"Yeah right…" he heard Athrun whispering, almost to himself before clearing his throat.

And he could only give Athrun a quick glare. "You lay off Zala…" he muttered under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch was pleasant overall. Everyone talked to catch up, teased each other and had fun. Soon Yzak had to leave with Shiho; it seemed that they had other plans for the rest of the afternoon.

"Meeting on Saturday Yzak" Athrun reminded before Yzak and his girlfriend left.

Dearka and Milly followed soon, saying that they still had work to do.

"See you guys" Cagalli and Lacus hugged Milly, "See you soon."

And around fifteen minuets after Dearka and his fiancé had left, Kira and Lacus stood up to leave as well.

"Can you drive Cagalli home Athrun?" the brunette asked, his hand around Lacus' shoulder.

Athrun cocked a brow, "Where you going?"

"Lacus and I are going to catch a movie, could you?"

"I can drive Cagalli back if Athrun doesn't want too" Shinn offered, giving Kira a small sheepish smile.

"Yeah, that can be good too, so what do you say Athrun?" Kira looked at his blue-haired friend who was staring rather weirdly at Shinn.

Athrun turned to look at Kira and nodded, "I don't see why not".

"Are you okay with this Cagalli?" her older brother asked and the blonde nodded.

"Well that's settled then, see you guys" Kira said before leaving with Lacus.

Shinn sighed, "I'll go too, I forgot I still have to fetch Mayu from school" the bass guitarist waved and left. "See you soon Cagalli"

"Bye Shinn!" the blonde waved at his disappearing figure.

"So are you going to do anything this afternoon?" Athrun casually asked, stuffing his hands inside his pant pockets as they made their way to his car.

He didn't know why Shinn irked him so much.

Cagalli shook her head, "Nope, you?"

Athrun opened the door for the blonde and received a soft "Thank you" from her.

"Laze around my house"

Cagalli giggled at his answer, "You're really funny Athrun".

Athrun smiled at her comment "I am?" he chuckled heartily "That's something new"

"Well, I never knew you were someone who would laze around"

"Oh?" amusement shown in his eyes as he started the ignition

"Sure, I mean you struck me as someone who always had something to do" Cagalli giggled again.

"I never knew"

Silence followed as they drove towards Kira and Cagalli's residence which was a huge white mansion.

Discreetly, Athrun turned the radio on and popped a CD into his player. He wasn't used to driving without his radio on.

"What album is this?" Cagalli softly asked

"Mixed artist" he answered

"Ah…"

The silence settled in again, a comfortable one of course. The one you have when all is good.

Minutes passed and the soft music playing on the radio lulled the blonde to sleep. As Athrun parked in front of the mansion, he realized that his companion had fallen asleep.

"We're here… Cagalli" Athrun gently shook Cagalli from sleep. The blonde mumbled something incoherent and tried to swat his hand away. He chuckled softly to himself, finding this certain attitude of hers… quite endearing.

Then Athrun tried once more, gently shaking her sleeping form again, "Cagalli… wake up". After some more shaking, he watched her amber eyes slowly open.

"Athrun!" she exclaimed and started blushing at their closeness… again. She felt color rising to her cheeks when she realized how deep and beautiful his emerald eyes were.

Athrun felt like he could stare at her eyes forever, it had a majestic shade of amber, like the embers of fire burning. Laughing, he pulled away and got out of the car with Cagalli.

"So I guess I'll leave now" he said as they reached the door step.

Cagalli bit her lip, "Uh… you can stay… since… uh, well you have nothing to do right?" then she added "If that's okay with you I mean"

Athrun chuckled "You intrigue me".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll make us some drinks" Cagalli said before disappearing to the kitchen.

Athrun looked around the house, it was sparkling clean as always and the atmosphere was warm. He silently made his way up the marble stairs. The second floor was as huge as the first one but the walls weren't all made of glass and marble, this give the impression of kids living here.

The high ceiling had a clean white color and the opaque walls had a pretty shade of yellow. There were several doors leading to several rooms. One led to the attic upstairs, the one on the left most was Cagalli's room and the one in the right corner was surely Kira's. There were guest rooms and the master bedroom at the end of the hallway connected to the main one.

Curiously, Athrun walked towards the end of the second floor, there stood an antique mahogany table. There he saw sheets of paper all over the tabletop. His eyes widened a little.

"Music sheets…?"

"Athrun!" he heard Cagalli call from below

"Coming" he yelled back and hesitantly walked back down to the living room where the blonde sat comfortably on one of the couches.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Cagalli inquired, cocking a fine brow at Athrun with eyes looking almost accusingly.

Athrun plastered a smile on his face, "Just snooping around Kira's room" he laughed, slightly nervous about her stare.

The blonde giggled at his answer, "I'll tell him that…" she taunted fondly.

Athrun found himself chuckling at her sudden childish behavior, "Sure you will" he whispered softly into her ear as he leaned slightly towards her, her blonde locks were slightly brushing against his cheeks.

He laughed softly at her flushed face when he pulled away, "You're a really an interesting girl Cagalli."

She found herself even more flustered, "You've known me for years and you say that just now!"

But a part of Athrun was still disturbed, sure those were music sheets but whom did it belong to? Kira or…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my! Lacus look!" Milly pointed a finger at the two figures inside Kira's house. "And to think we came here since we thought Cagalli would be alone…"

Lacus gasped beside her, "What do you think they were doing?" she asked, observing the blonde's red face and Athrun's smiling one.

"They were kissing!"

Lacus found herself gasping again at Milly's conclusion. "They couldn't be!" she paused and looked at the two again. "Or could they?"

"Are they together or something?" both Milly and Lacus pondered on the thought when they felt someone else with them.

"Hey, what's up?" a voice asked.

The two ladies tensed then relaxed at the sight of Shiho.

"Yzak was babbling about something and I decided to ditch him to chat with Cagalli-"

"Look!" Milly, the first one to recover, interrupted and pulled Shiho to look into the window they were peering at.

"What? It's just Cagalli and Athrun" she raised a questioning eyebrow at the two. "And don't ever pull me like that"

"Whatever, but I think they like each other"

Shiho's eyes widened "Were they kissing? Hugging? Making out?" she paused and grinned widely "Or maybe…."

"Shiho!" Lacus looked horrified at the thought.

"Yeah you're right Lacus, they wouldn't do it since they are in the living room"

"I think they were kissing, or maybe Athrun was trying to kiss her but then Cagalli was too shy… or Athrun wasn't sure if he should do so or not" Milly furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought, answering the brunette's earlier question.

"Hey girls,"

The other two looked at the dark-haired woman who was snickering.

"You want to play matchmaker?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: So in this chapter, Athrun found some music sheets, and why is he surprised? And what did he mean her tune? All shall be revealed in the next chapter plus what are Shiho, Lacus and Milly's plan to 'get Athrun and Cagalli together'?

Thanks to those who reviewed on the first chapter!!!

And thanks so much to my super wonderful beta, **meowmeowtheblackcat**!! And sorry for giving you a hard time! I wrote this without checking twice and it was really rushed, sorry!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Operation Love Letter Part 1

"She's going to kill me…" a voice wailed.

"Shut up you!" another voice, this time snarled "We're freaking doing this for _them_!"

"Then why isn't _he_ here?" the first voice asked.

"Because I didn't think that having him along in this plan would be a good thing" a third voice explained.

"Why do you suddenly sound so stupid" someone sighed "It's obvious that _he _isn't here because _he_ will ruin everything!"

"But! But!... We aren't even sure if there is anything going on!"

"Sheesh, you're even more hopeless than I thought" the mysterious voice pointed at the one beside him, "I don't know how you got hooked up with her."

"That's something different!"

"Shut up you two!" the one who had snarled earlier snarled even more, venom dripped from his voice. "Or else I'll be forced to kick your-"

"Oh shut up!" a haughty voice interrupted "Anyway, back to operation _Love Letter_"

"What a lousy name!"

"I'm going to die!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tiny bell on the door of a luxurious café sounded as a customer entered. A woman with shoulder length blonde hair shouted a greeting as she turned to meet the newcomer with a bright smiled –which faltered at the sight him. And instead of finishing her usual, "Good afternoon sir, welcome to Cat's Eyes", her regular routine of words was replaced by a string of highly discouraged greeting.

"Good afternoon sir, welcome to- Athrun Zala! What the hell are you doing here?"

A co-worker who caught Cagalli Yula Attha's uncharacteristic greeting sent her a warning glance, promising some unheard misfortune for the said girl. Cagalli, in return, grinned sheepishly to the other girl and proceeded to her _prey_.

Athrun grinned at the blonde as she walked towards him, her steps visibly held some weight as her sole touched the cool marble floor –which could be described as, much to Athrun Zala's distaste, _stomping_.

"I do believe you would scare away customers with that _greeting_ of yours" he said with the grin still playing on his lips as he walked to a near by table positioned new the glass wall.

"Shut up you" Cagalli glared at him, "What brings you here anyway?"

"It's a free world Cagalli, there's no law that states Athrun Zala cannot dine in the café which Cagalli Yula Attha works in" he answered.

The blonde glared at him more and shoved the menu -which she got on her way to the table- to his chest, causing him to rub the inflicted spot after.

"I was being serious Athrun" she told him as she played with the pen on hand while her eyes watched the blue-haired guitarist scan the menu over and over again.

"So was I"

His answer made Cagalli even more annoyed at him.

First he came to the café she was working in –part-time of course. Of course all of the nine hells knew it was a _sin_ to drink even a cup of instant coffee in a place where your best friend's sister worked in.

And then when she asked him a question –nice even. He goes answering her in the way which makes her blood boil most –sarcastically.

God, what happened to the gentlemen?

"Yzak kicked me out of your house" he finally told her.

Cagalli cocked her brows at what he told her.

The minute of silence turned into a never ending fits of giggling.

"He did what?" she dared ask again despite her laughing state.

This time it was Athrun's turn to glare at her, but not with the intensity like Cagalli's, it was more of a gesture of self defense.

"He kicked me out your house –literally" he told her again, momentarily forgetting the fact that adding that last thought would only bring him to more humiliation. But truth to be told, he didn't even know what the hell was funny.

But he guessed Cagalli did and she was enjoying every sweet second of laughing at him.

"Mind telling me everything?" she asked again, her hand free from the pen she held earlier –to hold her aching side.

Athrun groaned, "Spare me".

Cagalli grinned, her earlier mood forgotten. "Fine, I'll just have Kira tell me" she taunted playfully "Besides, nothing gets juicier, you know, with all the exaggeration and details".

"Oh shut up" the emerald-eyed man told her, shoving the menu back at her. "Just get a cup of cappuccino and a slice of rum cake. And god, I didn't know Kira had the guts in him to destroy my guitar!"

The blonde quickly scribbled his order on a piece of paper which she retrieved from her apron pockets and walked to the counter to place his order.

Athrun sighed. He didn't even know why he went here instead of going home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiho angrily erased the sentence she had written down not to long ago. "What should I have written Kira?" she asked irritably, her eyes twitching in annoyance.

Kira sighed, at this very moment, he didn't know why he bothers to correct all the _flaws_ of the letter which might bring his sister and best friend together, especially since he knows Cagalli will kill him afterwards. "It shouldn't be _your eyes are as deep as the sea. _It's so cliché and cliché is bad, plus it's doesn't sound like Cagalli talking" he stroked his chin in thought, "Sounds like Dearka trying to court Milly some years ago".

"Hey!" the said blonde protested from the background. "I so did not say that".

Milly, who stood beside Dearka laughed, "Of course you didn't she told him" but before the blonde could sigh in relief of having his fiancé support him, the brunette woman added, "You said something between the lines of, _Oh the heavens has blessed you with eyes the same shade of those healthy carrots I love to eat!_"

"Oh god that's worse!" Yzak, who was standing beside Shiho laughed out loud at the embarrassment of his friend. "What idiot compares his so called girlfriend's eyes to _carrots_?"

"That was a spur of the moment thing!" Dearka tried to defend the little pride he had left. "And natural is always good… yeah"

Kira laughed this time and Lacus, who was sitting on the sofa near by also giggled. "Yeah, by what you mean 'natural'… is it the carrot?"

The tan skinned man slapped his forehead, feeling that all hope is lost on defending his humiliated self. "Oh what in the name of heavens did I do to you people to deserve this?"

Yzak narrowed his eyes at him, "You really want to know?"

But before Dearka could utter another word, the long-haired brunette snapped. "Shut up and help me think of this!"

The fair haired man glared at the woman beside him, "This was your idea Hahnenfuss, and you deal with it".

"I could have!" she retorted "If only Kira wouldn't oppose to my ideas to much!"

Kira shivered under the glare of Shiho –which reminded him much of Cagalli-, "I was trying to help!"

Lacus on the other hand took the current situation calmly, "Why don't we have some tea and let me handle this letter?" she suggested with a little smile on her face. "I think I know how to put just enough romance, mystery and practicality to our little problem here".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinn Asuka entered his room with a sigh.

Today had been a very bad day. Many unexpected and unwanted events had happened, which leaded him to ponder on a subject he'd rather not. It had all started with Mayu waking him up rudely this morning, interrupting his dream of –chocolate rainbows and cotton candy clouds- and then forced him to cook her breakfast since their mom already left for work and their dad was still, in his own room, fast asleep.

If only the world knew how spoiled his sister was.

After all the morning fuss, he was ready to go Kira's residence to practice and maybe have a little chat or two with Cagalli. The thought of the blonde brought a smile to his lips and at the same time an empty feeling in his chest. It was the same feeling he always gets, and what frightens him most is that he _knows_ the source of this agonizing emotion yet he denies it.

He wants to believe he loves Cagalli. But a part of him –a big part even- loves another. Another being who left him for her dreams, and when she left, she carried a big part of him with her.

Cagalli was there when it all happened; it was when her misery has yet occurred. She was there to comfort him, and in return, he sought for that comfort. But right now, he didn't want to think of her as some… _rebound_ for a love he had lost; he wanted to really love her.

So then, as he drove happily to her place that morning, his mobile phone rang. It was Kira, telling him that practice for today had been cancelled since Athrun had some personal agendas to attend to.

So much for seeing Cagalli today, he bitterly thought, and I thought Athrun was the one who always prioritized practice.

But Athrun was least of his concern. As if the blue-haired guitarist has ever been at the top of his priorities.

He glanced at the lone picture frame on his nightstand, and with another sigh, he plopped down his comfy bed and stared at the white ceiling. He missed _her_. Turning to his side, he decided that these thoughts shouldn't be dwelled at right now.

Or maybe he was just running away. Taking shelter at the nearest bus stop, and right now maybe… just maybe he could have Cagalli replace _her_.

He was a coward. But then like all of us, he hated the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira sighed and sat on the sofa of his living room. He was damn glad those pestering people were gone. He questioned himself again on why he had agreed on doing this absurd plan in the first place. He wanted Cagalli to find her own man, she was old and hopefully wise enough to do that even though he knew she wouldn't have any guy he doesn't approve of.

And of course, he approves of his best friend. It wouldn't be such a hard task to monitor –scrutinize each and every move- their… behaviors.

"You seem to take this very seriously Kira" he heard his girlfriend tell him.

"Of course," he chuckled "If the letter sounds so plastic and unreal, I'm sure Cagalli will be suspicious of us… me"

Lacus giggled and touched his hand, "I'm sure that's not the only reason" she said.

Kira looked at her for awhile, "Of course not" he sighed "You do know that we aren't… well biological siblings right?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Hm…"

"Cagalli… has suffered a lot" he explained "According to her; she lost her mother at birth, and her father was murdered"

"Kira…"

"I know that I can never be her real brother, because I can only imagine what she might have felt. But even though she won't ever open up to me, I want to be a true brother to her, Lacus".

The pop star smiled at his answer and leaned down to touch their foreheads, her baby blue eyes looking into his deeper ones. "I'm sure you are, Kira"

"And I'm sure she loves you just as much…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Athrun got home, it was already a good hour past 2pm when he saw Yzak's car parked in front of his house.

What's he doing here?

But by the time he was about to enter his house, the fair-haired was already ready to leave.

"Hey" came Yzak's stern greeting.

Athrun waved a little, "What are you doing here?" he asked as Yzak walked down the front porch and to his own car.

"Delivered a letter, we found it in Kira's mailbox" he nonchalantly answered while climbing into his car, "See you". Then he was gone.

"A letter?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli sighed and shifted in her bed. It was only about past three and she was felt exhausted… too exhausted. Athrun had kindly offered to drive her home from work since her car was busted and at home. Everything was fine as it is until he opened the radio, and the radio station had to be playing _that_ song.

"'_Cause all I can do is hold on…"_

"_And wait for you to set me free…" _

She sighed again and got up. She didn't know why but after that incident, she felt like trying to play again. She wondered if it would still hurt after all this time she had been running away.

But running away was tiring, it drained her up.

Cagalli opened one of the closets in the left side of her room. She blindly dug her hands into the cramped closet until she found what she was looking for. Her hands automatically stopped and wrapped her slender fingers on the black casing all too familiarly.

This was it.

She pulled the irregular object out.

Now it lay on her lap, a black guitar case which still reflected its glossy color after all these time she had kept it inside her closet. Slowly, she unzipped it and as the beautiful wooden color instrument revealed itself to her, her breathe caught on her throat…

"_And wait for you to set me free…" _

"_Then tell me you love me…" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Thanks for all those who reviewed!!

Meowmeow: I didn't want to bother you and your studies. I hope you like this chappie all the same, and good luck to your exams!!!

What to look forward to in the next chapter: _Athrun and Cagalli decides to meet their 'secret admirers'. _


End file.
